


home is wherever i’m with you

by seekrest



Series: Spideychelle Bingo [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (a default state of being for these two), (as domestic as teenagers can be at least), (who doesn’t let’s be honest), Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, MJ really likes May, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: May smiles once more as Michelle waves, watching as she closes the door and locks it behind her.As soon as she’s gone, Michelle looks out to the rest of the living room - the quiet of the Parker apartment settling over her in a way that bothers her until she realizes just how few times it ever was quiet to begin with.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845310
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	home is wherever i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/gifts).



> Happy birthday coykoi! Hope you have an amazing day :))

Michelle flipped one page to the next, hearing May hum in the kitchen.

“I was sure Peter would be here by now.” May yells out, Michelle shrugging as she continued to read.

“It’s fine,” she calls out, seeing May’s head pop out from the kitchen out of the corner of her eye - glancing over to her as she says, “If he shows up before dinner, I’ll be surprised.”

May smiles at that, drying her hands with the towel she has, “Considering I just burned the pasta, he actually might get here before the dinner will.”

Michelle bites her lip to hold back a laugh, hearing May’s exasperated sigh. “You’d think there’d be at least one thing I could handle in the kitchen.”

“I like your omelettes,” Michelle offers, seeing the amused smile on May’s face as she says, “You mean scrambled eggs?”

Michelle shrugs again. “Close enough.”

May’s smile somehow gets brighter - a mirror of how Peter’s looked even if Michelle knows it’s impossible considering they weren’t biologically related. 

Yet it’s there all the same, May beaming at her as she sighs, putting her hands on her hips saying, “You’re too nice to me, MJ. But I’ll accept it.”

May purses her lips, another mirror of how Peter looks in live action as she asks, “Thai, Indian or Italian?” 

“You just burned the pasta so,” Michelle smirks, “maybe not Italian for now.”

May laughs, grabbing her phone out from her back pocket - Michelle barely holding back a laugh as she uses two hands to scroll through the screen, peering at it through her glasses. 

“Our Thai place is closed on Tuesday’s but Indian,” May frowns, peering closer at the screen, “is a _forty minute wait_?”

May scoffs at that, shaking her head before slipping her phone back in her pocket. She goes for her keys, nodding towards Michelle as she says, “I can order it, pick it up and be home before then. You okay to hold down the fort?”

Michelle smiles, nodding as May smiles back at her. There’s a warmth in her eyes that makes Michelle’s own heart leap - a sense of belonging that makes her feel accepted in a way that she appreciates. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Michelle says, May winking at her before saying, “I’ll be back in fifteen. No funny business if Peter shows up before I’m back.” 

“Okay,” Michelle says with a laugh, remembering the conversation May had had with the two of them a few months ago after walking in on them on the couch - a conversation that was equal parts hilarious for Michelle who grew up with a doctor as a mother and motifying for Peter, which just made Michelle laugh even more. 

“Also, _please_ tell Peter not to sit on the couch when he comes in. That weird smell is still all over that pillow. Anyway,” she waves a hand, “I’ll be right back.”

May smiles once more as Michelle waves, watching as she closes the door and locks it behind her. 

As soon as she’s gone, Michelle looks out to the rest of the living room - the quiet of the Parker apartment settling over her in a way that bothers her until she realizes just how few times it ever was quiet to begin with. 

It was so unlike her own home - messy, disorganized, filled to the brim with weird noises from the city outside and weirder smells from May’s cooking and Peter’s Spider-Man shenanigans. 

Michelle sighs as she leans further back into the couch, knowing the comparison she’s building up for her own family life was unfair. 

Her own mom and dad are fine, as far as parents go. A doctor and a lawyer respectively, Michelle’s grew up in the shadow of their busy lives and larger than life ambitions - each of them instilling in her a sense of independence from a very young age. 

Michelle can’t rightfully say she wants for nothing or could even want to argue that she’s neglected, not least of which when she’s pseudo-friends with Flash and is intimately aware from Betty’s stories of what it looks like to actually have parents who don’t care about your well-being. 

But there’s something still so familiar and so inviting about being around May, a part of Michelle marveling at the strength that it took to live her life filled with so much love even if it wasn’t one that she had chosen. 

Michelle’s observant, she had to be - growing up as she did. She’s picked up enough clues that May had a much freer life before her and Ben took in Peter, even more so before Peter got bit by a spider and decided dressing up in spandex was a viable hobby. May was fascinating to Michelle, the way she just _adjusted_ to all the things life threw at her. 

Her nephew sticking to walls, said nephew inheriting a nosy billionaire as a mentor, figuring out a way to maintain a very normal life for a very _not_ -normal person - it’s the kind of thing that amazes Michelle, if only because it’s so different from her own life and parents. 

Michelle’s existence was planned right down to the minute, her life thus far and even her future projected out for her in five year stages. 

Good grades at Midtown. Harvard for college. Columbia for grad school or somewhere equally impressive. Growing up, Michelle’s life has been guided towards any number of careers so long as they were impactful to the world and to the society at large. Her art is accepted, as a hobby and an extracurricular - a way to set her apart from dozens of other equally talented candidates.

Michelle bites her lip, fiddling with the corner of the page of the book she’s reading - self-aware enough to know that even in this, she’s being unfair. 

It wasn’t as if those dreams _weren’t_ something Michelle herself wanted. Ambition and a determination to make a difference in the world were baked into her very DNA. Michelle knew if she really wanted to, if she made a case for it - her parents were logical, rational people. They’d throw their enthusiasm and their money to secure her the most prestigious art internships and schools - introduce her to curators and other like-minded people, redirecting their lofty ambitions for their only daughter.

But it was so _different_ from how May and Peter’s approached the world, their lives so constantly derailed from things outside of their control and yet the two of them just rearranging their lives to accommodate it anyway. 

There’s likely more to it, Michelle’s smart enough to recognize that May’s aloof personality and Peter’s cheap jokes and smiles were both likely facades - recognizing the differences between her own parents acted in when they were surrounded by their colleagues versus at home, exhausted from putting up a front. 

Michelle herself understood it intimately, years of pushing people away for fear of them getting too close to her - an irrational fear that they wouldn’t like her if they knew the _real_ her. 

Before she has the chance to think too much on it, the window opens, Michelle smiling as Spider-Man pops into view with a wave. 

“Hey dork,” Michelle says with a grin, Peter easily stepping into the living room, sliding the window down as he does and ripping off his mask. 

His hair is sticking straight up and his cheeks are flushed, a smile so bright that it was almost blinding and so familiar to May’s as he says, “MJ! I didn’t think you were coming till later.”

Michelle shrugs, Peter running his fingers through his hair in an a motion no doubt meant to fix it but just ends up making it stick up more as she says, “I had nothing better to do.”

Peter rolls his eyes, walking up to her only for Michelle to put a hand up.

“Wait, May says you can’t sit on the couch.”

Peter frowns before glancing around, his expression shifting until he says, “Wait, where is she? What’s that smell?”

“Had a fight with pasta. The pasta won,” she says with a smirk, Peter laughing as she continues, “she said she was going to go pick up Indian.”

“Okay,” Peter says, motioning towards the couch, “but why does that mean I can’t sit?”

Michelle shrugs. “You smell.”

Peter scoffs, looking mildly offended as Michelle smirks before her eyes flash with something mischievous - watching him flip up onto the ceiling.

“Peter, what the hell—“

Peter crawls on the ceiling until he’s right above her, hanging upside down from a web until his face is right in front of hers.

“Can’t a guy kiss his girlfriend hello?”

“Yes,” she says with a laugh, moving his face away as he grins, “but you could’ve just walked over to me, you dumbass.” 

Peter grins, the blood rushing to his face turning his cheeks pink as he says, “Where’s the fun in that?”

She moves her hand, letting Peter gently brush a kiss against her forehead before she catches his eyes - knowing from the look on his face that he’s gonna attempt to kiss her properly.

Only for him to freeze - glancing up at the door just as it unlocks, Michelle barely holding back a laugh as Peter awkwardly scrambles from the ceiling and nearly falls on top of her - landing squarely on the floor just as May opens the door.

“I forgot my— Peter? What are you… doing?” May asks, as Michelle turns to her - Peter sprawled out as he lifts his head up. 

“Testing gravity. Still works,” Peter says, putting his thumb up as Michelle laughs.

May looks amused, sending a knowing glance to Michelle before reaching for her wallet and saying, “Okay well, rules still apply. I’ll be right back.”

Peter stands, smiling up at May as he says, “I can get the food, May. I’ll be quicker.”

May raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking up at the ceiling before looking back to Peter.

“Not so sure about that. You wanna explain why you were testing gravity?”

“Uh…” Peter says, the color of his cheeks still bright red less from the blood rushing to him and more from embarrassment as he scratches the back of his neck.

As Peter begins to stammer out some excuse, May looking as if she doesn’t believe a word of it - Michelle just smiles, reveling once again in the comfort of being near the two of them.

Her family loved her, Michelle knew this - just as much as she knew that the easy facade of May and Peter’s life was anything but.

Yet it was in moments like this, sitting in their cozy and cluttered living room as they bantered back and forth, that she felt most at home. Michelle smiles - flipping a page in her book as their voices echoed in the background. 

Of all the decisions she’s ever made in her life, of all the complexity and differences they had between each other, Michelle could rest in knowing that at least in dating Peter, that decision wasn’t complicated at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people yell at me in the comments. Or come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)
> 
> This story is inspired by  
> [this beautiful art](https://iovewords.tumblr.com/post/613685100183437312/sorry-pete-no-kisses-until-the-chapter-is)!! Show iovewords some love!!!


End file.
